The present invention relates to a structure for connection between a tank and a casing of a heat exchanger configured to allow the casing to cover an outer periphery of a core formed by laminating flat tubes.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-163642 discloses a heat exchanger in which the core is formed by laminating flat tubes, and the casing is fitted onto the outer periphery of the core so that the tank is secured to both end parts of the casing by brazing.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-66283 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-250413 disclose a heat exchanger configured by a structure connecting the tank and the core through swaging.